narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Świat ze snu (tom)
Świat ze snu (夢の世界, Yume no Sekai) jest 63. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 598 "Roztrzaskanie!" (粉砕!!!!, Funsai!!!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto atakuje "Madarę". Ruszając naprzód, Naruto atakuje Tobiego za pomocą gigantycznych łap z czakry, napominając chłopca do myślenia, że może pokonać go na własną rękę. Gai próbuje otrząsnąć Kakashim z szoku wywołanego z wyjawienie prawy Tobiego, widząc to zamaskowany mężczyzna wysyła trzy gigantyczne shurikeny w kierunku Naruto, ale shurikeny na swojego ogony Gyūki, jednego łapie Uzumaki dzięki pomocy lisa, chłopak mówi, że nie jest sam, bo ma Kuramę i innych przyjaciół, którzy wspierają go. Teraz zmotywowany Maito Gai zaczyna działać, Kakashi stwierdza, że jest gotów użyć Kamui, ale Tobi pokazuje prawdziwą potęgę swojego Kamui. Działając bezpośrednio Tobi skacze w powietrze i rzuca kilka odbiorników czakry, które przebijają B i Gyūkiego. Ostrzegł Naruto, aby nie dotykał odbiorników, ponieważ uniemożliwiają używanie mocy ogoniastych bestii, Naruto tworzy cienistego klona, który ochrania Gyūkiego. right|thumb|159px|Naruto niszczy maskę Tobiego. W tym momencie klon idzie naprzód z Rasenganem, przygotowany z ogoniastą kulą. Gdy klon przygotowuje się do ataku Kakashi pozornie wysyła kulę do innego wymiaru, Tobi zauważa to. Prawdziwy chłopak próbuje go atakować, gdy zamaskowany mężczyzna wysyła cześć swego ciała do innego wymiaru tam czekał na niego klon chłopaka z kulą, która niszczy jego maskę, a Naruto pyta się kim jest. Rozdział 599 "Obito Uchiha" (うちはオビト, Uchiha Obito) left|thumb|159px|Obito przybywa, gdy ceremonia wstępu kończy się. Chegando tarde para a cerimônia de admissão da Academia, Obito Uchiha fica chocado ao ver a enorme multidão de jovens shinobi presentes. Depois de trocar olhares com Kakashi Hatake, Obito recebe seus papéis de admissão com Rin Nohara. Durante os Exames Chūnin, após chegar tarde para a segunda fase do exame, que iria acontecer na Floresta da Morte, Obito, ao lado de seus companheiros de equipe Kakashi e Rin, enfrenta Might Guy, Ebisu e Genma Shiranui em uma batalha em grupo. Querendo impressionar Rin, Obito salta para frente e se prepara para atacar o grupo rival com uma técnica da Liberação de Fogo, mas o doce que ele tinha na boca, o qual ele ganhou de uma senhora idosa a quem ele ajudou com sua bagagem, acaba escorregado para baixo de sua garganta. right|thumb|159px|Gai pokonuje Obito. Guy usa esta oportunidade para chutar Obito sem a menor cerimônia — sem saber, salvando sua vida no processo. Depois de receber atendimento médico de Rin, os dois conversam, com Obito indicando seu orgulho em ser um membro do clã Uchiha e expressando o desejo de se tornar Hokage. Treinando arduamente para a terceira rodada dos Exames Chūnin, Obito mais tarde enfrenta Guy nas lutas individuais, mas é rapidamente derrotado apesar de expressar sua confiança em ganhar antes do início da luta. Quando Rin aplaude Kakashi após ele derrotar Guy em uma luta subsequente, Obito sente ciúmes e fica resignado pela falta de reciprocidade de seus sentimentos ocultos por Rin. Depois de se tornar um chūnin, Obito é abordado por Rin, e tem a intenção de confessar seus sentimentos por ela, apenas para ficar muito mais envergonhado e logo ser esquecido pela recente promoção de Kakashi para jōnin. Pouco depois, Obito morre durante uma missão com a sua equipe. Voltando ao presente, após a máscara de Tobi cair, Kakashi e Guy ficam muito chocados ao ver que Tobi é de fato o seu velho companheiro, Obito Uchiha. Rozdział 600 "Dlaczego do tej pory..." (なぜ今まで, Naze Ima Made) left|thumb|159px|Obito ujawnia swoje motywy. Chocado com essa revelação, Kakashi e Guy começam a perguntar ao homem uma vez mascarado se ele realmente é Obito, mas ao ver seu Mangekyō Sharingan, Kakashi observa que não há nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. No entanto, Obito reitera seu ponto que é insignificante o modo com eles o chamam, e que tudo o que importa para ele é o seu Plano Olho da Lua. Kakashi têm um flashback da época em que Obito morreu, e, em seguida, pergunta como ele sobreviveu. Isso leva Naruto a perguntar para eles quem é a pessoa na frente deles. Guy responde que ele era um ex-colega deles que supostamente morreu durante a Terceira Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Kakashi, ainda em choque, pergunta para Obito, como ele sobreviveu, então por que ele não voltou para a aldeia. Obito retruca que se ele sobreviveu ou não, não tem importância. No entanto, se Kakashi realmente quer ter uma resposta para o por que de Obito ter feito o que fez, foi simplesmente porque Kakashi havia falhado em proteger Rin. Ainda mais devastado por esta resposta, Kakashi pergunta se ele está o culpando por isso. Obito responde que não vê qualquer ponto em culpar essa realidade inútil que desaparecerá em breve. right|thumb|159px|Naruto zatrzymuje atak Obito. Naruto tenta se reagrupar com o seu sensei, dizendo-lhe que, agora, o plano de Obito precisa ser interrompido e que ele irá ouvir a história mais tarde. Obito usa a Liberação de Fogo: Dança Selvagem da Onda Explosiva para enviar um vórtice gigante de chamas em direção aos seus adversários. Kakashi, incapaz de registrar o que está acontecendo, simplesmente fica parado, apesar de Guy chamar por ele. Naruto, no entanto, intercepta o ataque com as caudas de Kurama. Antes de qualquer lado poder agir novamente, eles são interrompidos pela aparição de Madara em seu campo de batalha. De pé ao lado do Uchiha mais jovem, o shinobi lendário observa que Obito parece estar se divertindo, para grande surpresa dos espectadores. Rozdział 601 "Obito i Madara" (オビトとマダラ, Obito to Madara) left|thumb|159px|Ranna, lecz wciąż przytomna Tsunade przywołuje Katsuyu. Após Madara chegar ao campo de batalha, Naruto, Kakashi, Guy e B ficam chocados ao ver o shinobi lendário diante deles, levando-os a se perguntar o que tinha acontecido com os Kage. Enquanto Madara e Obito conversam casualmente, Madara nota que o Naruto em frente deles também é um clone. Madara diz aos jinchūriki que os Kage provavelmente não estão nada bem. Em outro lugar, Tsunade, que tinha sido dividida em dois, consegue invocar Katsuyu. Katsuyu fica angustiada com a condição de Tsunade e diz que irá juntá-la imediatamente. No entanto, Tsunade diz para a lesma gigante trazer os outros Kage para perto dela, como ainda pode haver tempo para salvá-los. Voltando ao campo de batalha, Obito devolve a gunbai de Madara para ele a tempo para o famoso Uchiha bloquear uma barragem de receptores negros que Naruto lança em direção aos dois. Depois de ouvir a Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior, Madara pergunta a Obito porque ele começou o plano sem nem mesmo ter capturado o Oito e Nove-Caudas, além de julgar suas ações como precipitadas. Ele também credencia a maneira pela qual ele foi trazido de volta ao mundo dos vivos como sendo devido à pressa de Obito e o questiona sobre o que tinha acontecido com Nagato, que deveria trazê-lo de volta através do Caminho Exterior: Técnica da Vida Celestial de Saṃsāra. Ao ouvir que eles queriam usar seu colega discípulo dessa maneira, um Naruto enfurecido se move para atacá-los com uma Super Mini-Bola da Besta com Cauda. Madara, no entanto, bloqueia o ataque e envia a força de volta para o clone, dissipando-o. Concluindo o fato de que o jovem Uchiha deve ter um plano, Madara parte para capturar o Oito e Nove-Caudas, deixando Obito para lidar com Guy e Kakashi. Kakashi usa esta oportunidade para questionar o seu velho amigo sobre o que tinha acontecido com ele, Obito então tem um flashback do momento em que ele estava enfaixado em um lugar junto a um velho e encarquilhado Madara, o qual refere o lugar como sendo a terra entre os vivos e os mortos. Rozdział 602 "Ja żyję" (生きている, Ikite iru) right|thumb|159px|Madara rozmawia z Obito. Desorientado, Obito pergunta para Madara se ele também é um Uchiha, depois de ver o seu Sharingan, em seguida, depois de ver sua foice, se ele é um Shinigami que tinha vindo para levá-lo para o céu ou o inferno. Obito suplica em pânico para o qual ele pensava ser, Shinigami para poupá-lo de ir ao inferno, porque ao longo de sua vida, suas ações não tinham sido tão ruins assim. Após o jovem Uchiha fazer uma careta de dor por seu movimento repentino, Madara diz a ele para tomar essa dor como um sinal de que ele ainda está vivo, porém mal. Madara então diz ao jovem que foi ele quem o salvou depois que ele apareceu em sua passagem subterrânea, mas, em contrapartida, Obito deve pagar sua dívida para com ele. Obito, no entanto, diz ao velho homem que ele não pode ficar muito tempo porque ele ainda tem amigos para proteger, como a guerra ainda está em curso. Madara repreende Obito, dizendo-lhe que com o seu corpo no estado atual que está, ele não pode mais ser um shinobi. Desanimado, após ter finalmente despertado o poder para proteger seus companheiros, Madara conta para Obito sobre a realidade do mundo shinobi e todos os seus males. Obito então percebe a mudança de comportamento que o velho têm, embora Obito ainda esteja convencido de que ele precisa ir embora, Madara afirma que ele está livre para sair, se ele for capaz de fazê-lo. Obito, em seguida, começa a se perguntar o que um homem velho com um Sharingan está fazendo em um lugar como este. Ele finalmente questiona o ancião sobre quem ele é, perguntando se ele é ou não um Nukenin. Madara, agora sentado, no entanto, responde afirmando que ele é "um fantasma dos Uchiha": Madara Uchiha. left|thumb|159px|Determinacja Obito. Chocado, embora descrente, Obito afirma que o homem diante dele não pode ser seu ancestral, como Madara tinha morrido durante sua luta com Hashirama Senju décadas atrás. O Uchiha mais velho explica ao jovem que ele escapou da morte e que ele precisa se alimentar constantemente de chakra a partir da Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior para sobreviver ou ele morrerá imediatamente. irritado, Obito se levanta da cama dizendo que ele irá voltar para Konoha. Madara então avisa que o movimento provavelmente irá arrancar o corpo artificial que ele teve que usar nele. Madara repete novamente que Obito precisa fazer o que ele diz a partir de agora. Obito pergunta furiosamente o que Madara quer, Madara simplesmente responde que ele quer criar um mundo perfeito, mas Obito ainda é inflexível, determinado a proteger seus amigos. Ainda fraco, Madara explica a Obito que ele vai tomar o seu Sharingan se ele morrer enquanto tenta ir embora, observando que ele mesmo está usando o olho de outro, como ele deixou os seus próprios com outra pessoa e o Sharingan exige dois olhos para trazer para fora o seu verdadeiro potencial. Pensando consigo mesmo, Obito afirma que ele não pode perder tempo, e diz para Kakashi e Rin esperarem por ele enquanto ele ainda está vivo. Rozdział 603 "Rehabilitacja" (リハビリ, Rihabiri) right|thumb|159px|Obito zaczyna przyzwyczajać się do swojego nowego ciała. Sendo monitorado por Zetsu Branco e outro com um padrão facial espiral, Obito fica completamente irritado com a dupla, que está fascinada com a forma como as funções do corpo humano trabalham — como eles não têm a necessidade de comer, beber, ou até mesmo usar o banheiro. Dizendo que ele não é como eles, Obito observa que apenas a metade dele é feita de material artificial. Afirmando que eles devem ajudar Obito com sua reabilitação até que Madara acorde, a dupla começa a questionar Obito sobre por que ele fica repetindo um som de sino e "Kakashi estúpido" durante seu sono. Depois de explicar que o terceiro clone tinha ido para fora para recolher informações e que eles são capazes de se mover através da terra, os dois Zetsu começam a recitar os planos de Madara para a paz mundial. Desconsiderando isso, Obito mais uma vez afirma sua vontade de deixar este lugar e se juntar com Rin e Kakashi, começando assim a sua reabilitação dolorosa ao recordar seu tempo com Rin e Kakashi com suas memórias de estar tentando beijar uma foto de Rin, mesmo depois de cobrir o rosto de Kakashi e mais tarde, após o treinamento, tentando dar um sinal para Rin de que ele a ama, apenas para Obito descobrir que Rin estava olhando para Kakashi, e não para ele. Após um incidente no treinamento que deixa Obito com um ferimento na mão, Rin o remenda e diz a ele que não é bom Obito esconder suas feridas, porque ela está cuidando dele. No presente e depois do que parece ser uma boa quantidade de tempo que passa, Obito, cujo cabelo cresceu visivelmente ainda mais, é capaz de usar seus membros artificiais perfeitamente. Um dia, Zetsu Branco volta para o esconderijo e alerta Obito que seus companheiros estão em perigo, cercados por shinobi de Kirigakure. Pulando em ação, Obito tenta sair da caverna, mas só consegue quebrar a rocha e arrancar seu braço direito. O Zetsu com face em espiral se oferece para ser uma espécie de roupa e se envolve em torno do jovem Uchiha, que se prepara para ir para fora. Rozdział 604 "Ponowne spotkanie i..." (再会、そして, Saikai, soshite) left|thumb|159px|Kakashi przebija Rin. Acessando o poder da Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior enquanto está conectado ao Clone Vivo de Hashirama, impressionando o Zetsu Branco original, um Obito envolto por Tobi é capaz de quebrar a pedra que sela uma das passagens. Um Madara despertado pergunta se o jovem Uchiha está indo ou não embora e, apesar de Obito agradecer Madara por salvar sua vida, Madara ignora a afirmação dele dizendo que ele voltará para lhe agradecer mais sinceramente. Com Zetsu Branco pronto para dar suas instruções ao seu clone remotamente, Obito veste um casaco antes de sair. Enquanto ele corre para a localização dos seus amigos, ele recebe atualizações sobre a situação, e descobre que Minato não está com eles. O clone, então, diz a Obito que, como Obito é mais fraco do que ele, é melhor que Obito o deixe lutar em seu lugar, mas Obito refuta, afirmando que Kakashi possuí o seu outro Sharingan, e sua combinação com ele será melhor. Enquanto o clone diz a ele sobre os benefícios adicionais de ter o DNA Senju e Uchiha, Obito acredita que está chovendo antes de perceber gigantescos géiseres de água se levantando da terra devido as explosões. Dando continuidade a esse local, Obito começa a ver flashes de Rin, a partir de sua órbita ocular esquerda, com uma mão que atravessa o seu peito. Acreditando que isto sejam nada mais do que imagens fantasmas, o jovem Uchiha se apressa apenas para chegar no campo de batalha para ver a mão de Kakashi atravessando o peito de Rin. Rozdział 605 "Piekło" (地獄, Jigoku) right|thumb|159px|Obito skutecznie używa niematerialności w walce. Após Kakashi liberar Rin de suas garras, ele e Obito a vêem morrer, levando ambos a despertarem os seus Mangekyō Sharingan. Quando Kakashi caí desmaiado, Obito corre em um acesso de raiva e incredulidade que chama a atenção dos ninjas de Kirigakure. Estacas de madeira começam a crescer a partir do lado direito de Obito enquanto ele começa seu ataque. Sem piedade, Obito usa uma combinação de Kamui e a Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Cortante para matar todos os ninjas de Kiri no campo de batalha. Espantado que o jovem Uchiha já pode usar a Liberação de Madeira, Tobi nota que ele agora sabe por que Madara escolheu o jovem. Percebendo que não podem vencer, os ninjas de Kiri decidem se retirar, mas não antes de recuperar o corpo de Rin. Obito, que não está disposto a deixar qualquer coisa acontecer, corre entre os vários outros ninjas de Kiri e, em seguida, mata o ninja que tenta recuperar o corpo de Rin. Durante todo o tempo questionando onde ele está, um Obito manchado de sangue esmaga os ninjas de Kiri restantes entre os ramos gigantes, e enquanto ele está em uma poça de sangue de seus adversários, Obito chega à conclusão de que ele deve estar no inferno. Rozdział 606 "Świat ze snu" (夢の世界, Yume no Sekai) left|thumb|159px|Obito obiecuje ożywić Rin. Ainda em descrença, Obito caminha em direção ao corpo de Rin, com Madara e as palavras de Zetsu Branco ecoando em sua cabeça. Passando através do corpo de Kakashi enquanto ele anda, ele só para quando alcança o cadáver de Rin. Inicialmente passando através do corpo da kunoichi enquanto tenta verificar sua pulsação, Obito finalmente percebe que ela está morta de fato e, após abraçar o corpo sem vida de Rin, ele promete criar um mundo onde ela esteja viva e mudar o destino deste mundo. Depois de voltar para Madara, como o Uchiha mais velho tinha previsto, e ouvir de Zetsu Branco que ninguém os viu, ele manda o jovem Uchiha se aproximar. Dizendo para Obito olhar em seu olho esquerdo, Madara leva o jovem a um genjutsu onde, como um meio para explicar seus planos, ele toma a aparência de seu eu mais jovem antes de contar para Obito a história do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos e o Dez-Caudas. Algum tempo depois, Obito e Zetsu viajam para Amegakure para se encontrarem com Nagato — um jovem da linhagem Senju que Madara havia implantado o seu Rinnegan antes de se isolar do resto do mundo. Madara diz para Obito que ele acabou adquirindo o dōjutsu após implantar o DNA Senju em seu corpo, mas ele não se manifestou até que ele se aproximou do fim de sua vida útil, fazendo-o despertar o dōjutsu. Madara passa a explicar que isto lhe permitiu invocar a concha vazia do Dez-Caudas e usá-lo como um catalisador para cultivar o Clone Vivo de Hashirama. Madara então ensina Obito à como controlar a estátua bem como vários kinjutsu Uchiha e a Liberação de Yin–Yang. Ele, em algum momento, coloca sua vontade na metade de um dos Zetsu Branco, criando assim o Zetsu Negro, e também no clone vivo de Hashirama, criando um receptor negro que se estende a partir do umbigo do clone e, diz para Obito usá-lo quando ele for usar o Caminho Exterior: Técnica da Vida Celestial de Saṃsāra para reanimá-lo, antes de quebrar a conexão com a estátua. Enquanto a vida deixa o corpo do Uchiha mais velho, ele diz para Obito agir até o momento em que ele seja revivido. Neste ponto, Obito e Zetsu se aproximam de Nagato, com Obito se anunciando como Madara Uchiha. Rozdział 607 "Jest mi obojętny" (どうでもいいんだよ, Dō Demo Īn da yo) right|thumb|159px|Obito powraca do Konohy. Ao ouvir quem o homem afirma ser, Yahiko declara que ele deve ser um criminoso ou um idiota por usar o nome do shinobi lendário. Nagato, por outro lado, fica ansioso para se encontrar com alguém que saiba mais sobre o Rinnegan, mas antes que ele possa se aproximar de Obito e Zetsu, um Yahiko cauteloso o escolta para longe junto com Konan, dizendo ao homem mascarado para não abordá-los novamente. Antes de saírem, no entanto, Obito diz a Nagato que ele irá reaparecer neste mesmo local todos os dias até que Nagato perceba que suas palavras são verdadeiras. Algum tempo depois, Obito volta a Konoha usando uma máscara adornada com chamas, e vai para o Cemitério de Konoha, onde ele observa Kakashi Hatake visitar o túmulo de Rin Nohara. Eventualmente, o jovem visita o Memorial de Pedra, deixando flores em seu túmulo, e mencionando informação altamente confidencial, que o filho de seu sensei nascerá em breve. Obito, espionando Kakashi de longe, se aproxima do túmulo de Rin e se irrita com as flores em seu túmulo. Mais tarde, Obito utiliza posteriormente esta informação a sua vantagem, e quando confrontado por seu ex-sensei, ele se lembra de seu primeiro encontro com sua equipe e, em seguida, afirma que ele não se importa mais sobre este mundo. left|thumb|159px|Kurama i Naruto walczą z drewnianym smokiem Madary. De volta ao presente, Naruto declara a Madara que ele é o filho de Minato e que ele não será persuadido por ele. Notando que ele está sendo leniente porque Naruto é um verdadeiro jinchūriki, Madara declara que, agora, ele não irá se segurar. Criando um enorme dragão de madeira, Madara observa que ele tinha sido usado por Hashirama Senju no passado para prender o Nove-Caudas, dizendo para Naruto manifestar o corpo de Kurama no Modo Besta com Cauda para combatê-lo. Kakashi pergunta para Obito por que ele escolheu seguir alguém como Madara, mas o Uchiha observa que tudo o que resta para ele e Kakashi é ter a sua batalha final, como ele não tem mais nada a dizer a ele. Cytat "Ostatnio coraz wyraźniej odczuwam proces starzenia się... Sen nie regeneruje wszystkich sił, wzrok też już nie ten... Kiedyś wspominałem, że jestem w średnim wieku, teraz można powiedzieć, że wkraczam w drugą fazę zużycia, tzw. starszy wiek! Człowiek, w przeciwieństwie do pokemonów, im lat na karku więcej, tym ma się gorzej! Ale z komiksem jadę dalej!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2012 Na drugiej stronie okładki Naruto i towarzysze są bliscy zrozumienia zdolności osobnika w masce! Kakashi niepokoi się, gdy odkrywa, że technika nieprzyjaciela okazuje się podobna do jego "Kamui". Czy pełen wiary Naruto zdoła jednym ciosem rozbić maskę przeciwnika?! Kategoria:Tomy